Black and White
by Catonis
Summary: An Empire slave boy named Xander comes across the third and final egg in Galbatorix's possession, which hatches for him. What path will he take? Takes places shortly after Brisingr. Rated T for mild language. formely titled Silver
1. Chapter 1

I've recently been rereading this series so I figured, why not.

Sorry if anyone was looking forward to another chapter in a different series of mine.  
I've been trying not to overwork myself but at this point I'm working on 3 stories at once.

Anyway, here you go!

__

He coughed his thirst and hunger overwhelming, his lips dry and cracked. Everyone was thirsty and hungry, but no more so then him. He often acted up, and was beaten and refused food and water. As a slave, he had no rights. But today he had a plan. He and a few others had managed to pool together a nice amount of items and bribed the guard to "accidentally" leave the storage room door unlocked that night. He would sneak out, get a good amount of food, and share it with the others.

It was just about midnight, when the guards changed shifts. An older fellow by the name of Gerard urged him on. "Come Xander, it's your only chance!" Xander nodded, and rushed out. Xander dashed across a small area between the slave homes and a large room leading in many directions. He was being as quiet and fast as possible. He opened the door to the storage room, and realized it was more of a hallway. There were many doors on either side of him. He picked one at random, and went inside. He opened a small box and inside found a silver stone. It was very large, about a foot-and-a-half tall and oval-shaped. Xander's eyes opened wide. It was Galbatorix's last dragon egg. The first had gone to the Varden's Rider, Eragon who Xander had admired since he had first heard of him and his majestic blue Dragon.

He stuffed the egg into his makeshift backpack, and ran out. He found another room, this one actually being a storage room, and took some food. He made it back without being discovered. All the slaves celebrated and had a small feast, at least that's how it seemed to them. Xander got more food then the others due to his actually getting the food. He smiled and played along, but the whole time he was worried about the Dragon egg. It had not been discovered by the others but what would he do with it? Keep it? If he tried to return it, he would be caught for stealing and executed. Thus the only thing to do was keep it. _Dammit. Why did I have to go and take this damned egg? _Xander was angry at himself. He should have just left it. _But…_ He thought _What if it hatches for me?_ Xander dismissed the thought, knowing it could never happen. He stuffed his pack, with the egg in it, under his cot.

He knew the egg wouldn't hatch but he spent the night thinking of what he would name the Dragon, what his Rider's sword would look like and what it would be named (he didn't know the ancient language of course but thought of some interesting names anyway), and what he would do as a Rider. He fell asleep dreaming of epic battles, riches, and freedom. During the middle of the night, he heard a crackling noise. He lit a candle by his bedside and looked around. Nothing to be seen, but still a crackling sound. _Has Daren gotten into our food stores again? _But, he realized, the sound was coming from beneath him. _No… no, no, no! _Xander quickly threw off his blanket and grabbed his pack. Inside, the egg was slowly breaking open. He twitched. _This can't be happening! _He may become a Rider but if he did it would only be for a small while before Galbatorix would find out and execute him.

He cried to himself. _Please god no… _But no matter what god he may have prayed to, the Dragon broke through the egg. It was a silver color, with small spines all the way down its head, neck, and back. It had small horns and was in total about the length of his arm. It was very big from what he knew about dragons. It opened its mouth and let out a shrill squeak. He flinched and hoped that nobody would wake up. When nothing was heard he delved into his knowledge of Dragons. At last, Xander remembered something he had heard. Dragons could communicate with their Rider through their minds. Xander closed his eyes and concentrated until he felt something. A quiet presence, but one that brushed against his very soul. He pushed into this presence. Inside was a silent soul. His Dragon. He tried to get the Dragon to understand that he needed to be quiet. The Dragon seemingly understood and became quiet. Xander reached into a secret compartment in his pack, after lifting the Dragon out and onto his cot.

Inside the compartment was his secret stash of jerked meat. He pulled out a piece and held it to the Dragon. It sniffed it and then snapped it up. It chewed it toughly for a moment and swallowed. He realized that the meat was very tough and it might not be good to feed it that when the Dragon didn't yet have very strong teeth. But regardless, it was all he had that the Dragon would probably eat, seeing as it was a carnivore. He fed it a smaller piece and reached to pet it on the head. When he did, his hand began burning. He cringed and held it. When he looked at it, the pain had stopped and on his hand was a silver marking. It glowed dimly. Xander looked at it questioningly. Did this happen to all Riders? He once again petted the Dragon, this time without the pain. It chewed the meat and swallowed. When it did, he dived into its mind again. He tried this time to tell the Dragon his name. He was telling it Xander over and over as a way of telling it. When it spoke back. _Xander. _It said to him. He brightened. It understood. And it was rather intelligent for a hatchling.

Xander smiled. He might as well enjoy the time he had with the Dragon. _What should I name you? I've thought of a couple of good ones. How about Lance? _The Dragon looked at him and shook its head. _Scratch intelligent, it's a damn genius!_ He looked at the Dragon and smiled again, holding it and petting it. _Then what about Drake? It means Dragon. How's that one? _The Dragon shook its head again. Xander almost laughed. A cute little baby with an attitude. It was barely 20 minutes old at this point and it was already bossing him around. _Well I only have one more. What do you think of Fawkes? Is that one okay? _The Dragon stopped for a moment. Then after a minute or so had passed, the Dragon nodded. Xander grinned. _Fawkes it is then!_

For the next 4 days, Xander managed to keep Fawkes hidden by telling him to stay and feeding him pieces of jerked meat. In just those few days, Fawkes learned almost the entire human language. At night, Xander would talk to Fawkes, and actually had some very intelligent conversations with him. Even though he was only about 4 days old, he had the wisdom of an old man. Xander lined his backpack with shreds of his own clothing for bedding, but at day 3 Fawkes was almost too big for it. He was surprised at how fast Fawkes had grown. At 4 days old he was nearly at Xander's waist in height and at least as tall as him in length. But on Fawkes' 5th day of being alive, he and Xander got a rude awakening.

Several guards pulled Xander off of his bed and onto the ground, awakening him instantly with a massive pain in his head from hitting the stone floor. Swords were pointed at him from all directions by the soldiers standing over him. "The King wishes an audience with you. And bring your Dragon. Fawkes crawled out from under the cot, having been awoken by the noise and Xander's thoughts of fear. He bared his teeth and let out a small growl from deep within his throat. The soldiers back off slightly and Xander got up, rubbing his head.

"It's fine Fawkes." Xander told him. "C'mon." Xander began walking out with several guards in front of him. Fawkes followed close behind, and when the rest of the guards began to walk he turned to them and let out a dull roar letting them know to keep their distance. Fawkes walked right beside Xander, like a loyal dog. He was about the size of a large dog as well.

They finally got to King Galbatorix's throne room. The guards pushed him and Fawkes inside and closed the door. The Kind himself stood at a window looking out at his kingdom. "You… Um… Wanted me your Highness?" Xander said nervously. He already knew that he was going to be executed he just didn't know how it was going to be said.

"Hello." The King turned to him. "Xander isn't it? Please, sit." He motioned to a table. Xander sat, Fawkes next to him, ready all the time. "As we both know, you have acquired the last Dragon egg I owned." _Here it comes. _Xander thought. _Your punishment is death. _He said to himself, mocking the King's voice. "And it hatched for you which surprises me greatly." Xander started sweating. _Get on with it. _"Normally for stealing an egg your sentence would be death." Xander raised an eyebrow. _So what's he gonna do? Torture me or some shit? _"But I've decided to let you live." Xander's mouth almost dropped open. _Excuse me? _Fawkes spoke to him.

_It's not like that's a bad thing Xander. You get to live and so do I._

I know but… We'll owe him. He's got something up his sleeve. Just as Xander had thought, Galbatorix began to explain himself. "I can see you're surprised. I do have a reason for doing this Xander. You're going to be a big help to me. If I guess correctly, your Dragon is no older then 5 or 6 days, yet he is as big as a Dragon of several months. His size and intelligence will be very helpful. That is why, unlike Thorn, I will not increase his size through magic, seeing as he would lose his intelligence and it could have a reverse affect and stunt his growth. What have named him if you have at all?"

"I call him Fawkes." Xander answered. _So what? I'll be Galbatorix's 2__nd__ in command or something like that?_

_That isn't so bad. _Fawkes responded.

"As I was saying, most of my kingdom still doesn't know about you or your Dragon, and those who do are being executed as we speak. I'd like to keep them ignorant."

_What's he got planned? _Xander wondered.

"My plan is to raise you two in secret until your Dragon is about 1-and-a-half months old, then send you out to find the Varden. You'll pretend you've escaped my clutches, and join them. You'll have them send you to Ellesmera to get training from the elves and a Rider's sword. Then you'll return to the Varden and eat them from the inside." Xander listened. It would work. It was smart, but also vile and wrong. "You have two choices now. Die, or accept." Xander stood.

"I accept."

__

There's chapter one for you.

I hope you enjoy, and chapter 2 will be up soon.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Training

Here we are with chapter 2 of this.

I hope you enjoy.

__

Xander punched himself for accepting but knew it was necessary. Galbatorix smiled, pleased with the answer Xander gave. "Alright then. Feel free to eat to your heart's content." Galbatorix motioned to the table where Xander sat. This was the first time Xander had noticed the immense amount of food on the table. It was a mouth watering sight. A big ham sat in the center of the table, surrounded by plates of vegetables, fruit, bottles of fine wine, and more. Xander scrambled to grab a plate and began stuffing his face. The food tasted so good he began to cry. He realized that this life would be infinitely better then slave life. Let alone his childhood as the son of a bard living in poverty.

He finished and washed it down with the sweet tasting wine. Xander nearly collapsed. He had eaten more then ever before and felt good. It may have been the first time in his life where he was truly content. He set the plate with the ham on it on the floor, offering the rest to Fawkes who ate with more ferocity then Xander. When they had both eaten their fill, Galbatorix summoned two guards. "Please lead these two to their room." He said, motioning to Xander and Fawkes. The guards nodded. Xander stood shakily, as did Fawkes. The two walked in between the guards until they saw a hand carved wood door. It was decorated with patterns of flowers around the edges and two dragons facing each other in the center.

The guards opened it and Xander and Fawkes stepped inside. Xander's jaw dropped as he saw a beautiful room the size of the entire slave housing unit. It was fully furnished with a large bed for Xander, a huge mat lined with animal fur for Fawkes, a couch, a table and chairs, a desk, several lamps, it was incredible. Xander grinned and jumped onto the bed. He felt like royalty. Though he supposed that he practically was. Xander lived like this for a while, eating meals with the King, and relaxing in his room, until Fawkes was about 2 weeks old. On the morning of that day, Galbatorix sent several soldiers to come get him. He was brought once again into Galbatorix's throne room, where the King stood, Murtagh to his left, and Thorn next to Murtagh. Fawkes was slightly taller then Xander and far longer. At this point Fawkes had opinions on everything and they had discussed several times how their lives were planned out by Galbatorix and what they thought of it.

Fawkes strongly disagreed with the King, believing that he and Xander should be able to do as they wished, as nothing could defeat a Dragon and Rider. Xander thought that they should do as the King wished, at least until they could find some way to defeat him. So long as Xander could avoid swearing binding oaths to Galbatorix, they could aid the Varden in destroying him. Fawkes had agreed with this plan but knew that Galbatorix would most likely force them to swear their oaths.

The King looked at them with a straight face though hinting that he was angry. Murtagh's face was slightly down turned. The brilliant red sheath of Zar' Roc shone like a fire. Murtagh also had chain mail armor on. Thorn was non-moving, like a statue. The King finally spoke, his voice deep and commanding, unlike before. "Xander, we have a fortnight or less before I must send you out, as the Varden will not believe that you could hide for very much longer then a month. Thus, today you shall begin your training." Murtagh looked directly at Xander.

"I will be training with you." Murtagh said. Galbatorix started again with a short breath.

"He will bring you to a private training ground, fit you with armor, and give you a temporary weapon until you get your Rider's sword from the elves. Good luck. Murtagh?" Murtagh nodded. Thorn stood and the two began walking out a door near the back. Murtagh motioned to follow. Xander found himself walking down a gigantic spiral staircase. _What do you think Fawkes?_ Xander asked.

_We wait. _Fawkes didn't talk after that. When they reached the bottom they were in a gigantic underground room. It was extremely large both high and in diameter. In one corner was racks and racks of swords, shields, other various weapons, and armor both leather and mail.

"These are the best you'll find anywhere." Murtagh told him. "Before we do anything, I need to see how you fight." He showed Xander over to the rack of weapons. Murtagh pulled down a one-handed sword. It was double-edged, and the blade was very much triangular. He handed it to Xander. "Swing it around a bit." Xander nodded and began to swing the sword. It was nothing compared to the work he had done in his slave days but it was odd. He felt like he should be holding it with two hands, though he liked the shape. Xander's swings were very wild as he had never had much experience with swords. He shook his head.

"The handle's too short." Murtagh nodded, then drew his sword. He swung at Xander who, panicked, rolled out of the way. "What the?!"

"I need to see how you fight." Murtagh yelled at him. Fawkes was about to intervene but Thorn stopped him. Murtagh and Xander clashed blades, Xander at a huge disadvantage. The sparks flew, Zar' Roc was eating into Xander's blade, causing huge gashes in it. Eventually the sword was hit right out of Xander's hand. Xander fell to the ground, Murtagh's sword point at his neck. Murtagh stepped away. "You were right. You're not much for one-handed swords, and that one's blade was too thin, it was easily chipped down by my sword." He sheathed it and helped Xander to his feet. The two walked back to the sword rack after Murtagh threw the broken sword into a garbage chute. Xander assumed it'd be recycled.

Murtagh took a two-handed sword off of the rack and gave it to Xander. This one felt better at the grip but it was far heavier and he couldn't swing it very fast without hurting his shoulder muscles. The blade was much thicker then the last, much longer, and had a longer grip. It also had a much more simple look. Straight until the tip where both edges turned at a 45 degree angle to a sharp point. He quickly got tired. Xander and Murtagh didn't even get a chance to spar before Xander threw down the sword, panting. "Definitely not for me..." He panted between sentences. "Too heavy..." Murtagh nodded and gave a small smile after a moment.

"I'll be right back." Murtagh told him. He hung the two-handed sword on its rack and went over to a small closet. Inside was three swords hanging on a rack of their very own. Murtagh pulled one off and brought it back. It had a handle of darkened wood, a silver ring in the center of the handle, holding it together. It's pommel was a silver ball about half the size of Xander's fist. It's hand guard was a simple silver cross that curved up slightly at both ends. The sword's blade was nearly as long as a two-handed sword, but thinner. At the end of the blade was an almost circular tip, but it was still sharp. It was polished to a mirror sheen. A perfectly crafted hand-and-a-half sword. Murtagh gave it to Xander. "It's the exact kind I once used. A good friend of mine hand makes them, he tells me there's some secret to his making them but hasn't told anyone. They're the best swords I've ever seen that haven't been made by the elves."

Xander held it. The sword was beautiful but deadly. It was just the right weight. He could swing it one-handed but could hold it comfortably two-handed. "Ready?" Murtagh asked him, drawing Zar' Roc. Xander nodded, and the two clashed again. This time, the blade held steady against Zar' Roc's blows, despite Xander's inexperienced style of fighting. Finally, when the two had both worn themselves out considerably, Murtagh sheathed his sword. "Nice work. For a beginner you're very good." He gave Xander a sheath which Xander put his sword in. Xander slung it on his back, proud of his new blade. "You might want to put it down for a moment." Murtagh told him.

"Why's that?" Xander asked, putting it gently on the marble floor of the room.

"Now you need armor." Murtagh said, leading him over to the armor rack. "You seem like you need mobility so I'd say leather armor." Murtagh pulled a pair of chain mail pants, leather boots, a leather vest lined with steel, leather gloves, and a chain mail shirt. Everything was very tight on him so that he could move but was still protected. It fit well. Murtagh stepped back and looked at Xander after he had put his sword once again on his back. He looked like a warrior. Though for good or for evil, nobody knew. "So Xander, ready to have our first real sparring session?" Murtagh asked him.

"Yeah. But we'd better be careful." Xander replied, drawing his sword. Murtagh laughed a bit.

"Hand me your sword." Murtagh told him. Xander did so, and Murtagh whispered a few words, then whacked his arm with Xander's sword. Xander flinched, expecting Murtagh to badly injure himself. Though there wasn't even a scratch on his mail. "I dulled the edge with magic. I can remove it so don't worry." He handed Xander the sword. Xander looked impressed. He didn't know magic had such practical uses as well. Murtagh dulled Zar' Roc as well, and the fight began.

Both circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. After a moment, Xander began by rushing at Murtagh, who sidestepped and hit him over the head with Zar' Roc. Xander fell, surprised at how fast Murtagh was. He got back up and they faced off once more. This time, Xander tried to fake him out by rushing to one side and then spinning and coming from the other side. Murtagh deflected the blow and sent Xander staggering backwards. Murtagh came forward with a series of blows. Xander managed to block most, but Murtagh caught him on his kneecap, causing him to lose his balance. Murtagh was about to bring his sword down on Xander's head but he rolled to the side, avoiding it. Xander got on one knee and stabbed Murtagh in the foot. He flinched, giving Xander a slight opening. He swung upward, hitting Murtagh's chin and knocking him over. Both panted heavily for a moment, then got up and sheathed their swords.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Murtagh said after un-dulling their swords. Xander nodded. He and Fawkes walked back up the staircase, which was made twice as hard because of the armor and sword. When they finally got back to their room, Xander took off the armor and got into the bath tub and washed himself.

_Well Fawkes, it looks like I'll be doing this for another 13 days. _Xander told Fawkes with a sigh.

_  
It appears so. _He replied.__

Fawkes? Xander questioned.

_Yes?_

What was Thorn like? He asked.

_ Sad, angry, confused, and uneducated. His feelings are all bottled up, and the only way he can express them is by killing. It's a sad existence to be perfectly honest. _Fawkes explained. _I honestly feel bad for him._

I see. Well anyway, we should get some sleep. Xander got onto his bed and fell asleep after only a moment.

He was again awoken by guards. This time there were about five guards. Galbatorix seemed to be sending more and more guards to watch over him, probably because of Fawkes' growing spurt. The guards once again stopped at the door and opened it for him. Xander stepped inside to see Murtagh alone this time. He realized that it was not the King's throne room but rather the door next to it, meaning that this room was directly to the right of the throne room. There was a similar door in the back, meaning that it probably led to the training room as well. "I see you haven't brought your sword or armor." Murtagh said. Xander mentally kicked himself. He had completely forgotten. "Well that's okay. We're training in magic today anyways." Xander exhaled. "Oh, Fawkes will be going to train with Shruikan today."

_You okay with that Fawkes? _Xander asked through their mental connection.

_I don't particularly mind. It would be good for both your and my training. _Fawkes answered.

_Alright but try to keep in touch alright?_

_Agreed. _Fawkes then left the room, escorted by the guards.

"Ready?" Murtagh asked. Xander nodded. They went back to the training room and began the lesson. Over the course of several hours, Murtagh showed him many words of the ancient language including fire, lifting things, how to move earth, and many other things. Halfway through the lesson, Xander nearly fainted from the strain of trying all of these things. Surprisingly, he could do most of it on his first try. Both took a lunch break, eating some bread and assorted vegetables.

"You know Xander," Murtagh began. Xander looked at him. Murtagh sat on the floor, his arms behind him, leaning back. His long brown hair suspended behind him, his deep blue eyes staring at the ceiling. "You're probably the luckiest, most talented Rider there ever was. I've never seen or heard of somebody who mastered magic as fast as you, nor a Rider who began as a slave. Not to mention your Dragon's extreme intelligence and size for its age. You have been given something few people have. Raw talent. Don't waste it." Xander listened to him intensely. He was right. He did have talent. And he shouldn't waste it. Suddenly, Xander felt Murtagh's presence delve into his mind. _In your own mind is the only place we can talk privately. Just between us, if you plan to join the Varden, sneak out and leave a day before Galbatorix expects you to. He plans to __make you swear your oaths on the day you leave. _Xander froze. Was Murtagh lying? If he wasn't, that would be his perfect chance. "Anyhow, let's get back to it eh?" Murtagh stood and said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah..." Xander stood as well. Murtagh spent the rest of their time together teaching him to protect his mind, something Murtagh was very adept at. By the end of it, he could successfully prevent Murtagh from entering his mind which Murtagh said was very important.

"Alright, that should be enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow." Murtagh said. Xander waved and walked back up the staircase. He met Fawkes at the top. They were escorted to their room and laid down on their beds.

_So. Another 11 days until we leave fore the Varden._

It appears so. Fawkes answered. _I caught what Murtagh said to you about going. We've gotten very lucky if he's telling the truth._

Yeah you're right. Xander agreed. He turned over in his bed for a moment. _So what was Shruikan like? I've never seen him before, nor I think has anyone in this entire castle save Galbatorix._

_He was very large, about eight times my size. _Xander's jaw dropped when he imagined how big Shruikan must be. _He was wise, fierce, probably the most powerful Dragon currently in in Alagaesia. Though like Thorn, he had much bottled up anger, mostly towards Galbatorix. Our time together was enjoyable yet at the same time frightening. I admire Shruikan as much as I despise and fear him. It's odd really. _Fawkes explained to him. Xander thought over this. He wondered what Eragon's Dragon would be like. He had heard tales of the majestic, beautiful, blue Dragon. He fell asleep with thoughts of becoming a hero, and defeating the mighty force of Galbatorix and Shruikan.

__

Woot, chapter 2!  
I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you have a lot of fun reading it!

Atra esterni ono thelduin. (May good fortune rule over you)

R&R


End file.
